Rescue bots the un-golden silence
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Blurr reveals that he is still a kid and a victim of child abuse to Cody. But when he makes Cody promise to keep it secret Cody is unsure if it is a good idea. But when Blurr's father comes and beats him for becoming rescue bot and Blurr hasn't come back from the training center. Can Cody tell his father secret and find Blurr before more damage can be done?


_Blurr is keeping a couple of secrets. One he's really a twelve year old kid and two he is a victim of of child abuse. When his single abusive father comes and Cody finds out. Blurr forces him to keep it secret. But when Blurr's father beats him for becoming Rescue bot. Blurr runs off and hides in the tunnels with serious injuries. Can Cody come clean and tell the others what's happening before Blurr's father beats him again?_

Blurr was busy he had just finished a rescue with Heatwave. Apparently one of Doc's machines had caused a ruckus. Optimus had come with message for Blurr when they had returned.

"Blurr you are expecting some company. Your father is coming to earth." Optimus said.

"Okay thanks." Blurr said quietly.

Cody was wondering why Blurr thanked Optimus so quietly.

That night Cody decided to talk to Blurr. "Hey Blurr so your dad is coming that is cool." Cody said.

"Yeah I guess." Blurr said.

Kade came up to Cody. "Hey Cody your in trouble with dad." Kade said.

"Okay why?" Cody asked.

"You didn't take out the trash." Kade said.

"Oops." Cody said.

"Dad said he'd talk to you about it later." Kade said and left.

"Wow I guess you're in for it." Blurr said.

"Yep dad is not going to be happy this is third time that I did that." Cody said.

"You know think of something funny that's what I do when I got it." Blurr said.

"Got what?" Cody asked.

"You know when your dad pounds you." Blurr said.

"You meaning hitting?" Cody said. Blurr nodded yes. "My dad never hits me or Kade, Dani or Graham. Does yours hit you?" Cody said.

"No forget I said it." Blurr said.

"But you said you always think of something funny." Cody said.

"Forget it okay." Blurr said.

"Blurr you can trust me." Cody said.

"I don't care! Even if you swear on your mother's life!" Blurr said.

Cody looked sad. "My mom isn't alive." Cody said.

"Oh I'm sorry. You know mine isn't alive either." Blurr said.

" I'm sorry." Cody said.

"Okay I admit it, my dad whops me sometimes but it's my fault for ticking him off." Blurr said.

"He did that when you were a kid?" Cody said.

"The truth is I'm still a kid. I'm only 12 years old by human standards." Blurr said. Cody looked shocked. "My dad wanted me work right away. When I was little but my mom wanted me to enjoy my childhood. But dad wanted me to make money for the family because he was in dead end job. When my mom died when I was three he made these body enhancers I'm still wearing and they grow with me. I have been working on cargo ship since that day till now. At Velocitron everything was fine until me and Salvage had to leave. That is when he really gave me a clobbering after he took off my body enhancers." Blurr said.

"You mean the time Salvage talked about when you came on the ship with a limp and he said you told him you stepped in hole?" Cody said.

"Yeah a hole named dad." Blurr said. "Cody never tell anyone about this." Blurr said.

"But Blurr." Cody said.

Heatwave called Blurr it was time for another rescue. "Cody remember do not tell anyone." Blurr said and left.

The next day Blurr's father had arrived he was large Autobot and tough looking. "Everyone this Blurr's father, Jackslammer." Optimus said. Everyone said hi to him.

Jackslammer saw the rescue bots symbol on Blurr's chest. Blurr saw the look in his dad's optic he knew his father didn't like it. Later that day, Jackslammer took Blurr into a part of the training center that hadn't been used yet.

Blurr's father locked the door. "Dad what are you doing?" Blurr asked getting scared.

"To teach my worthless son that being rescue bot is sign of weakness and that he should quit." Jackslammer said taking off Blurr's body enhancers revealing a short 12 year old rescue bot. Jackslammer began to beat Blurr. Blurr screamed and cried as his father was hitting him. Blurr began to bleed energon, his armor was cracked, his head was dented and he even had a broken leg. His father finally stopped and placed back on the body enhancers. "That will teach that being rescue bot is stupid be warrior instead weakling who will never be true Autobot." Jackslammer said and left.

Blurr carefully got up. He made it to the ground bridge and set coordinates and went through. Blurr was now in the tunnels on Griffin rock that lead to the fire house. Blurr was in pain and began to rest.

Cody was wondering why Blurr hasn't come back. Cody's father came up. "Hey Cody what's wrong?" He asked him.

"Something is wrong." Cody said.

"We tell me." Charlie said.

"I can't." Cody said.

"I can't help if you don't speak up." Charlie told him.

"But I made promise." Cody said.

"Well sometimes it's okay to break promise if it's necessary. So use your common sense and tell me." Charlie said.

"Okay you know Blurr." Cody said.

"Yeah we all do." Charlie said.

"Well he told me when his mom died when he was three he made body enhancers to make Blurr look adult and made him work and he is really 12." Cody said.

"That's terrible." His father said.

"It get's worse his father hits him bad he told what really happened when he went the ship with limp before he arrived on earth. Blurr hasn't come back from the training center. When his father took him to have a 'talk'." Cody said.

"That's it I got to tell Optimus about this right now." Charlie said.

"But dad, won't Blurr be mad?" Cody said.

"Listen Cody if you know this is happening you are just letting happen again now that his father is on earth it probably happened again already and now Blurr is probably really hurt." Charlie said.

"We have to find Blurr too." Cody said.

Now all the rescue bots were looking for Blurr. Heatwave found a trail of energon he saw it on the ground bridge controls and and it lead to room where a part of the floor was covered in energon. Salvage looked up the coordinates and found Blurr's location.

They found Blurr in the tunnels. He didn't look good. Ratchet was summoned. Ratchet began to work on the youngster. He took off the body enhancers. _Poor kid no one deserves this._ Ratchet thought. He finished patching him up. Blurr was finally asleep thanks to the sedative. Everyone got up when Ratchet came out. "He's going to be fine, he's very lucky. The poor kid has broken leg, a concussion, a black optic and several cuts and dents." Ratchet said.

Everyone was pretty relieved. "He'll need a month of recovery time." Ratchet said.

Blurr's father was arrested and put in stasis.

Blurr was pretty happy Cody had been there for him. "Thanks Cody you are a real friend." He told him.

"You're welcome." Cody said.

Now Blur can grow up happily.

The end.


End file.
